creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
VIOLET FLOWER
Hello again Kiddies. I'm just SLAYING an old song on my banjo called SWANEE SHIVER hee-hee. The BANJO-HORROR-DS are quite easy with the tune! Bile I'm strumming away, enjoy this DERANGED-DIDDY about a young woman and her unexpecting guests in... There was a garden in the backyard of a manor filled with violet flowers in it. It was in a secluded-area up, in northern-New Hampshire, back in the spring of 1921. A young lady strolled throught the violet flower garden and picked some of the flowers, placing them in her basket. That evening, she set a bouquet of violet flowers in a vase on a dining-room-table in the manor. The doorbell chimed and she answered the double-doors. A man was there and the woman inquired of him, "good evening, sir, may I help you?". "Good evening, ma'am, yes please. Uh, I am on a road trip and need a place to spend the night" the gentleman replied. "Ah, please stay the evening here sir. I would enjoy your company. Welcome to my home known as Violet Flower!" she invited and welcomed him, kindly. "Thank you very much ma'am" he smiled, gratefully to her. An hour later, the lady opened the doors to another man. "Ah, good evening ma'am, may my Wife and I stay the evening here please? We live very far away" the gentleman asked her. "Yes, you may sir, welcome to my home called Violet Flower here!" she invited. "My name is Abigail Griffith sir" the young lady introduced herself to the gentleman and another young woman as. "Pleased to make your acquaintence, Miss Griffith. This is my Wife Francine and I am Walter Abner!" the gentleman introduced himself and the young woman to Abigail as. "Hello Miss Griffith, nice to meet you" Francine Abner said to her. "Thank you, Mrs. Abner ma'am" Abigail responded. "Ah, I am Mr. Henry. Who are you folks?" the man who had arrived at Violet Flower an hour before introduced himself to the Abner's as, then inquired. "Hello Mr. Henry, I am Walter Abner and this is my Wife Francine!" Walter replied, as he and Francine shook hands with Mr. Henry. "Pleased to meet you" the Abner's and Mr. Henry told each other standing in the dining room. "Please, make yourselves comfortable" Abigail announced to them. "Thank you, Miss Griffith" they all chimed, gratefully in reply. The four of them were seated at the dining-room-table, and Abigail passed around vanilla cake and tea to everybody. In the night, Mr. Henry was sleeping in a bedroom on the third floor. A pair of glowing-eyes of purple watched him sleep within the darkness by the bedroom-door. The pair of eyes floated out of the darkness and were the eyes of a creature that was feminine, standing in a white dress and a white bonnet. Mr. Henry woke and noticed the thing. "Miss Griffith?!?" he murmured, surprised and shook in fright at it. The feminine creature being Abigail Griffith, blinked and her glowing-eyes of purple became normal, but sunken into their sockets. Her skin was light-brown and resembled that of a mask. Abigail Griffith forced her mouth-open with a crack, her lower-jaw hanging grotesquely. She had very long, grotesque-yellow-fangs and yellow teeth. The creature lurched to the bedside and hissed over Mr. Henry. Mr. and Mrs. Abner woke straight up, both hearing Mr. Henry scream. Walter and Francine got out of the bed and raced to the bedroom that Mr. Henry was staying in. "Mr. Henry? Mr. Henry?" Mr. Abner called out, as he and his wife were alone in the room. "Why, where is he Walter my dear?" Francine inquired. Mr. Henry was downstairs in the wine-cellar in the kitchen drinking a bottle of wine, quickly. He panted in horror and Walter and Francine finally located him. "Mr. Henry, are you alright sir?" Francine asked him, concerned. "Oh, Mrs. Abner. I saw something nightmarish. It was Miss Griffith, but she had a set of fangs in her mouth. I ran for it!" he panted. "It sounds just like a nightmare sir. We are glad you're alright" Mr. Abner added. "Oh, thank you, I was shocked I guess Mr. Abner" Mr. Henry concluded, catching his breath. At that moment, the glowing-purple eyes of Abigail Griffith peered from within the darkness of the parlor, into the kitchen at the three. That morning, Mr. Abner, Mrs. Abner, and Mr. Henry found Abigail outside in the violet flower garden. "Good morning Miss Griffith" Francine called to her, as Abigail stood among the flowers. Abigail motioned to Mrs. Abner with her finger to come to her. "Uh, thank you for the access to your wine cellar, Miss Griffith" Mr. Henry called. Francine came to Abigail and Abigail said to her: "good morning, Mrs. Abner. I owe you an apology. Last evening, I drank a bit of your blood. I am an inhuman-creature, and I need blood from humans to nourish me. Just like vampires, I am another kind of blood-drinking creature, but different from them!!". Abigail changed then, transforming into her inhuman-form. Francine Abner screamed in terror and surprise, as the creature hissed with her fangs. Abigail's eyes were shining-purple, and she pulled and ripped her face off. Red slime oozed everywhere from the hole in her head. Walter Abner gripped his wife away from the monster and it sank down, deep, into a hole in the Earth beneath the garden, as the violet flowers shook, as Abigail hissed away. Mr. and Mrs. Abner along with Mr. Henry fled in their autombiles, screaming in terror. Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, that was a bit of a BLED AND BREAKFAST wasn't it, boys and girls? Miss Abigail Griffith was a good GHOST TO HER GUESTS though, until she had a FACE OFF WITH THEM heh-heh-heh.